Star Wars Episode III and a half
by Dan man
Summary: Han and Chewbacca's story and POV of ANH.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: George Lucas owns Star Wars, not me

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…

STAR WARS

Episode IV: A New Hope

Han: "Ah Chewie, I don't want to watch this! Put something else on."

Chewie: "Roof! Grawww!"

Han: "I know we're in it, but we only come in at the middle. I don't want to wait half of it for us."

Chewie: "Raaawaaaar!"

Han: "I know we were actually around during the whole story, but this is Luke's story, not ours."

Chewie: "RarrrRarraaaroooo!"

Han: "Tell them our story? Hey, that's not a bad idea. Telling them where we came from and our point-of-view of the story. I like it!"

Chewie: "Graawwwraaaraaaarooo!"

Han: "Couldn't have said it better myself, buddy."

STAR WARS

EPISODE III ½

Trials of the Rogue

Han: "Nice title."

Chewie: "Raaawwwr!"

Han: "You're welcome."


	2. Chapter 2

Chewie's POV (from Han's translation)

During the Battle of Kashyyk, the clone troopers were aware that the Wookies were on the Jedi's side so they began their enslavement of them.

After Chewie and Tarfful helped Yoda escape, the clones cornered them and held them as traitors. Tarfful went into rage and tried to fight them off, but was killed.

Chewie was stunned. When he woke up, he found himself in a prison camp, ready to be a slave, to the new Empire.

Han: "Sorry to put you through that, buddy."

Chewie: "Graawwwaaaww!"

Han: "Well on to the story."


	3. Chapter 3

Han's POV

Me. Han Solo. An adventurer from the womb. A pilot sense a toddler. A thrill seeker when I was in diapers. A…you get the idea.

Anyway, I grew up on Correllia, one of the Core Worlds that supported the Empire. My dad wanted me to be an Imperial Officer, but I the only thing I wanted to do with the Empire was stick my blaster down the Emperor's throat.

Eventually, I didn't have much of a choice. I finally got accepted into the Imperial Navy, though I wasn't the most favorite there.

One day, I got an assignment to pick up some of our men on Kasshyyk. I hated being the delivery boy, but I didn't have much choice.

I don't know how it happened, but suddenly the fuel gauge on my shuttle was leaking, so I had to go to the nearest planet for repairs. The nearest planet was not one I've never heard of: Dagobah. But it had a place to land so I couldn't complain.

But what a place to land. Right into a slime-pool.

I spent a whole hour working on the ship. Later, I decided to find something to eat on the planet. After I swam through the disgusting water, I turned to an unbelievable sight: the ship was sinking!

"Great!" I said sarcastically. "Even if I do fix it, I'll never get it out of that mud."

I turned in frustration and looked through the jungle.

"What a place to get lost. Gives me the creeps. Still, I think I've been here before. I feel like…like…"

"Feel like what?"

I quickly took my blaster out and turned to the source of the voice behind me.

"Like I'm being watched!"

I aimed my blaster at the little green creature dressed in rags, cowering before me.

"Away put your weapon! I mean you no harm!"

I put my blaster back. No way this guy was a threat.

"I am wondering, why are you here?"  
"Nothing. I just needed a place to crash, literally. And I ended up here and now I can't get out. So go mind your own business."

"But help you I can. Yes. Hmmmm."

I looked back and forced a smile at the green guy. "No offense but you're not big enough for this job."  
"Size matters not."

"It does in this situation. You wanna help? Tell me where the nearest city is."

"Try Malastare."

This was just what I needed, a weird little alien with a sense of humor.

"Are there any civilizations? Colonies? Camps? Anything?"

"Afraid not."

"Alright then. Does anyone besides you live here?"

"Ah yes!"

I looked at him with excitement.

"Live here, many things do. Many creatures, live in harmony they do in this sanctuary."

I then frowned at him.

"I'm talking about sentinent beings. Is there any intelligent life?"

"Including you and me, you ask?"

"YES!"  
He just stared at me for a few seconds then answered. "Two."

"TWO? You mean you're the only one that lives here? I have to get this bucket of bolts out myself?"

"No. Trust in the Force, you must."

I laughed. I never believed in the Force.

"The Force? That's a good one. I'm gonna let some mystical mumbo jumbo get me outta here. Look buddy, it's been odd, but you're wasting my time."

With that I left to find something I could use to help me get it out. I eventually found a long vine I could use to pull it out. Not likely, but I it was my best shot.

But when I got there, I saw it standing right on the land I was standing on. As I went to check on it, all damage was gone. She was good and ready.

I then went outside to find the little guy.

"Hey! Shorty! Little green weird thing! Hey where are you? How'd you do that?"

I kept calling, but no reply.

I then remembered that I had a mission. So I took off without a second thought.

HAN: "What were the odds that I'd run into him?"

CHEWIE: "RAAAAAWRRRGGHH!"

HAN: "When do I believe in…? Who asked you? We've got a story to tell


End file.
